Summer Love
by Elaina96
Summary: AU: Good girl Kory Anders and tuff boy Richard Grayson fell in love over the summer, but when they unexpectedly discover they're now in the same high school, will they be able to rekindle their romance? Sound familiar?... RobStar BBRae and more… art by yassui
1. Prologue

Summer love.

Good girl Kory Anders and tuff boy Richard Grayson fell in love over the summer, but when they unexpectedly discover they're now in the same high school, will they be able to rekindle their romance? Sound familiar?... RobStar BBRae and more…

Prologue…

The waves crashed slowly in the distance as the orange sun began to set against the horizon, and in front of the beautiful view was a silhouette of a young couple staring at its colorful beauty. It was their last day together and their hearts sunk knowing they would have to part.

Kory Anders stood in the arms of her love; her long red hair and pink floral dress blowing in the wind while her bare feet stood in the warm sand. "Oh Richard, I don't want the summer to be over, I fear I may never see you again." She said sorrowfully, resting her head on his shoulder.

Richard Grayson pulled her close and held her even tighter. "Kory, don't talk like that."

"But it's true," She said pulling away just to rest her head back on him again. "Oh Richard, I wish this day would never end."

"So let's just be here in the moment; what's important is what's happening right now." And with that he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

…


	2. Chapter 1

Summer love.

Chapter one.

…

The first bell of the new school year rung throughout the schoolyard, calling all the students to its doors. Richard Grayson parked his motorcycle, took off his helmet, slicked back his jelled hair, and smirked seeing his fellow leather jacket friends roughhousing in the schoolyard. Richard flicked up the collar of his jacket and put his hands in his pockets and was about to approach the others when he felt a small piece of paper. He stopped and pulled out the small photograph of the beautiful girl he met this summer. He smiled, his heart sinking in his chest, longing for her.

"Yo, it's Grayson!" One of his friends yelled interrupting his thought as he quickly shoved the picture back into his pocket, swiftly going back to his cool demeanor. "Man where've you been?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah, we didn't see you at all this summer." Victor added.

"Bruce had a business trip down by the ocean, so… you know; I tagged along and chilled at the beach." He smirked coolly.

"Oh man, bet there was a lot of action down by the shore… the big B-b-bikini zone." Garfield said emphasizing his B's.

"It's always chicks with you." Richard huffed.

"Isn't it with all of us?" Roy laughed.

"Are you really gonna tell us you didn't get any tail this summer." Victor enquired.

"Well…" Richard smirked and the others began to hoot and holler.

"So you did hook up with someone?" Victor smirked.

"Was she hot?" Garfield asked.

"Did she put out?" Roy followed.

"Is that all you two think about?" Richard snuffed, "Besides… you know I don't kiss and tell." He smirked.

"There he goes again, mister too cool for school." Victor said, rolling his eyes as the second bell rung.

Not wanting to be late the boys animatedly ran down the halls just to run into a group of girls they were always a little too friendly with. "Well…well…well… what do we have here?" Roy smirked, approaching the girls and slowly checking them each out, and all three noticeably rolled their eyes. There was Donna Troy, the sporty girl with long black hair. Karen Beecher, the brainiac with dark curly hair. And Raven, the bookworm with short dyed hair.

"Evening m'ladies." Garfield bowed.

"It's 8am." Raven said dryly."

"I see you guys haven't changed." Karen huffed.

"On the contrary, Gar here grew a whole inch over the summer." Victor teased.

"Now he's almost as tall as you girls." Roy added.

"Oh shut up." Garfield huffed.

"So what did you ladies do all summer?" Victor asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Donna smirked.

"Ah, does that mean it was something dirty." Roy asked with an intrigued smirk.

"Oh please." Raven huffed.

"I'm thinking naked pillow fights." Garfield said biting his lip.

"Oh of course you are." Karen huffed.

"I'm done here." Raven said turning around and walking to class.

"What about you Dick, you've been pretty quiet." Donna observed.

"Yeah… normally you're just as vulgar as your boys." Karen noticed.

He stood up straight, his hands in his pockets, "You want me to be vulgar, sweet cheeks; I'll pick you up at 7…" He smirked as his friends hooted.

"And here I thought you grew up this summer." Donna huffed as her and Karen walked away.

"Man that was a good one." Roy whooped as they headed to class.

Richard smirked and nodded, but if you looked deeper you could see there was sorrow in his eyes…

…

Kory rushed down the halls, nervous and in a hurry. Her eyes darted from door to door, unaware of where to go as she tried not to panic. It was then did she see a girl in the deserted halls and she sighed in relief running up to her. "Excuse me, can you help me, I'm late and lost." Kory explained with a heavy breath.

"Oh no problem, let me see your schedule." Donna said with a helpful smile. "Hey, we have homeroom together. Come on it's this way." She smiled. Kory breathed a sigh of relief as she followed the girl. "My name's Donna Troy; you're new here I'm guessing."

"Yes, I just moved here, "My name is Kory, Kory Anders."

"Where you from, Kory?" Donna asked.

"I used to live by the shore."

"The beach? I should have guessed; your skin is so tan and golden."

…

The lunch bell rung throughout the halls, unleashing a stampede of hungry students to the cafeteria. Even with her helpful guide, Kory found the school to be overwhelming. Her old school was much more conservative; boys wore slacks and sweaters while girls had skirts and blouses. "This is much different from my old school." Kory said as students frantically ran around her. Things here where much more easy going and insubordinate; boys wearing pants with holes, and girls in boots and short shorts…

"Yeah it can be quite overwhelming if you don't know your way around." Donna laughed, "Good thing you met me." She smiled.

"Thanks again for helping me through this mess; it really means a lot to me." Kory smiled.

"What are friends for?" Donna smiled as they walked up to a table. "Girls, I want you to meet Kory Anders, she just moved here." She introduced. "Kory, this is Karen and Raven."

"Hi." Raven said not looking up from her book.

"Hello." Karen smiled, "Come sit." She said patting the seat next to her.

"Wow, everyone here is so nice." Kory smiled.

"Were they not at your old school?" Karen asked.

"Well see, that's why I moved here, my older sister was very mean and turned the whole school against me. It got so bad that my parents sent me here to live with my uncle."

"That's terrible." Karen said as the speakers sizzled into a voice that echoed through the cafeteria…

"Attention students, this is your principle speaking; I just wanted to remind you all that outdoor afterschool activities like track, football, cheerleading, and many more will be held in the football field after lunch…"

"Cheerleading!" I've always wanted to try out for cheerleading, but my sister never let me." Kory Sighed.

"Girl, you should totally try out." Karen encouraged.

"Do any of you cheer?" Kory asked.

"I used to in middle school, but then I got into volley ball and other activities…" Donna said.

"I wouldn't even have time between mathletes and debate club…" Karen laughed.

"What about you Raven?" Kory asked and the others began to laugh.

"Raven doesn't do activities or clubs." Karen laughed.

"All she does is read her books; she doesn't even date." Donna teased.

"When I find a boy worth my time I will consider dating them." Raven said simply from her book.

"Speaking of boys, Kory, was there any cute ones at your school?" Karen asked.

"If there were their cuteness was concealed by their cruelty."She huffed before smiling. "But there was this boy I met over the summer."

"Ohhhhh..." The girls cooed. Except for Raven, who kept her nose in her book.

"Come on Kory, tell us more." Karen said eagerly.

"And here we go…" Raven sighed.

"Oh he was so sweet and such a gentlemen." Kory sighed.

"Those are still out there?" Karen questioned.

"Only in fairytales." Raven huffed.

"Oh but he was." Kory smiled, "He was sweet, kind, and so romantic." She sighed. "We met every day at the beach and just walked against the shore, talking, and holding hands." She said dreamily.

"Did you kiss?" Donna asked.

Kory began to blush, "Maybe a little…" She smiled thinking about all the interactions they shared as the sun set; how gentle he was, and patient…

"Is that all you did with him?" Karen asked, inquiring for more information.

"What do you mean?" Kory questioned.

"She wants to know if you slept with him." Raven said dryly.

"Oh." Kory blushed even more. "No, we did not sleep together." But she kind of wanted to…

"Ah, summer love." Donna sighed.

"Oh brother." Raven huffed.

"Wow Kory, he sounds like a dream, what's his name?" Karen asked.

"Richard." She smiled, "I miss him so much." She spoke sorrowfully as another bell rang through the cafeteria.

"Well Kory if you want to cheer, the time to try out is now." Donna said as they got up from the table.

Kory let out a breath, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be, we will be in the stands cheering you on, right Raven?" Karen asked harshly her way.

Raven sighed also getting up, "Yeah sure, I'll be there."

…

Meanwhile on the bleachers the boys where relaxing and enjoying their free period, when Garfield climbed up and interrupted there luxury. "Hey guys their doing cheerleading tryouts down on the field…" He grinned.

"Yes Logan we fully support you trying out for cheerleading." Victor teased and the others laughed.

"Oh screw you guys." He huffed sitting down.

"So Grayson, I wanna hear what happened over the summer…" Roy said with a wink and a nudge.

"Yeah Dick, tell us about that girl." Victor enquired as they scooted closer.

"Oh come on guys, there's nothing to really tell." Richard blew off.

"Oh come on Dicky, we all know you got in her pants, now fill us in."

Richard sighed and forced a smirk, "You guys really want to hear all the horny details." He began as the guys cheered him on. "Okay, okay…" He smirked again. "The beach was a blast, but it all came to a halt when I met this girl; right from the start she was crazy for me…"

"Oh of course." Victor rolled his eyes.

"She had this long beautifully soft…" Richard trailed off as the others gave him questionable looks, "SEXY red hair." He quickly corrected.

"Oh, a redhead." Roy smirked.

"Come on Grayson get to the good stuff." Garfield said eagerly.

"Oh you mean like when she got friendly down in the sand…" Richard smirked as the others hooted.

"Oh tell me more." Roy smirked.

"We made out under the dock…" He said coolly.

"Is that it?" Garfield asked.

"She sounds like a tease." Roy huffed and Richard elbowed him.

"Well come on guys I'm not gonna tell you everything that happened, I am a gentleman after all." He said with a hand on his chest as the others rolled their eyes.

"Okay fine, but you know if you ever see her again, see if she can maybe get me a friend?" Garfield asked as Richard groaned and the others verbally "ugged" as they got up and headed down the bleachers. "I'm just saying she might have a hot sister, or cousin..." Garfield huffed.

Richard inwardly sighed; he didn't like talking this way about Kory, exaggerating their soft sweet kisses and turning them into sloppy tongue fests. But he had a reputation to obtain, he thought sternly as they walked past the tryouts. Richard could hear his friends hoot and holler at the cheerleaders but he didn't feel like participating. His mind was elsewhere as he couldn't help but wonder what Kory was doing now…

…

Kory giddily ran up to her friends, her fuzzy pompoms in hand. "I made the squad!" She squealed.

"You go girl!" Karen said excitedly as her and Donna cheered.

"Congratulations." Raven said in a monotone, not looking up from her book.

Kory grinned, shaking her pompoms when someone bumped into her. She turned and her eyes widened as did his. "Richard?" She said in shock; he looked so different she doubted it could be him, but as they made eye contact and she gazed into those familiar blue eyes she knew it could be no one else.

"Kory." He said in surprise.

"Richard!" She squealed running up and hugging him.

He embraced the hug, spinning her around. "Kory what are you doing here!?" He asked, his smile not leaving his face.

"My parents had me move here; I didn't know this is where you went to school!" She gushed.

"Oh Kory I missed you so much…" He trailed off as their friends slowly approached them.

"No way, your Richard is our Dick?" Karen said shocked.

"I knew he was too good to be true." Raven huffed.

"Wow Grayson, is this the sexy redhead you got down and dirty in the sand with?" Roy asked approaching them and noticeably checking Kory out.

Kory's happy expression began to falter. "Dirty in the sand?" She questioned.

"Man, what a small world." Victor observed.

"So Kory was it?" Garfield said approaching her, "Do you think you can hook me up with one of your friends over there?" He asked putting an arm around her and winking towards the girls.

Richard quickly shoved Garfield away from her. "Calm down Grayson, she's just a summer fling; you don't have to get so defensive." Roy said approaching him.

"Summer fling?" Kory said in confusion.

"Uh oh, Grayson, looks like this one got attached." Roy elbowed him.

Richard quickly shoved Roy away as Kory's eyes began to water. "What's he talking about Richard?"

"Kory I…" He started but she cut him off.

"So it was all a lie." She said enraged.

"Kory let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it! You're a liar, and a phony, and I wish I never met you!" She yelled throwing her pompoms at him and storming off.

Karen and Donna glared at Richard before quickly running after Kory; But Raven stayed behind and approached Richard. "Really Dick, I knew you were a scumbag, but this is a new low, even for you." She said before following her friends.

"Man you really upset that one." Garfield noted laughing, but Richard didn't respond.

"Come on man, it's just a girl." Victor said nudging Richard.

"Yeah." He breathed with a smirk, masking the pain he was feeling.

…

Kory ran to the bathroom sobbing; where was the Richard she met at the beach? The cute boy with the messy damp black hair, and loose button down shirt that bellowed in the wind? Was that ever really him? Or was he always this leather jacket, jelled hair, prick?

Her friends quickly followed after, comforting her and handing her tissues as she sobbed. "I'm such a fool; I can't believe I thought he was different." She cried.

"Oh sweetie, it's not your fault." Donna comforted.

"Yeah, boys like Dick can make anyone believe they're something they're not." Karen told her.

"Who needs boys anyway, tell you what, let's have a sleep over at my house tonight, just us girls…" Donna smiled.

Kory sniffed and wiped her tears. "I guess that sounds fun, I've never been to a sleepover before." She said trying to cheer up.

"That's the spirit"! Donna grinned.

…

The final bell of the day rang as the kids rushed out the school doors, but one kid didn't rush with the others and instead leaned sorrowfully against a locker. Richard had a weight on his chest at what happened earlier, the girl he cared for deeply was actually at his school and he blew it, letting his friends put words in his mouth.

"Yo Grayson, come on, Victor's getting his new set of wheels tonight." Garfield said excitedly. Richard slowly got up and followed his friends, but he couldn't find it in him to be excited.

…

Kory sat on Donna's bed in her purple space pajamas while she got her toes painted. "All done." Donna said and Kory smiled lifting up her feet to get a better view of her sparkling purple toes. "Raven you're next."

"Stay away from me." She hissed as Donna approached her with the glittery polish.

"So Kory, is the sleepover living up to your expectations?" Karen asked.

"That and more." She smiled.

"Is it getting your mind off of you know who?" Donna asked.

"You know if it was, you bringing it up probably isn't helping." Raven noted in the corner.

Donna gasped, "Your right; I probably shouldn't have even said anything."

"It's okay." Kory sighed, "It would take a miracle to get me to forget what happened today."

"Okay no more sad faces." Karen said getting up.

"Yeah, I have ice cream in the fridge and we all know that stuff can solve any problem."Donna said pulling Kory off the bed.

"Wow, if only people with real problems knew this secret." Raven drawled.

"Oh shove it Rae." Donna retorted.

"Yeah its gonna be hard for you to make a snarky comment with ice cream in your mouth." Karen teased.

"Oh I'll manage." Raven smirked.

…

"Well here it is!" Victor said pulling up in his new wheels.

The boys stared in disappointment at the banged up vehicle Victor pulled up in. "What is this?" Roy said in dissatisfaction.

"Yeah what a hunk of junk." Garfield huffed.

"Okay sure she doesn't look to good now, but just think of what she can become." Victor said patting the car causing the bumper to fall off.

"Man the way you were talking I thought you where gonna get a new car." Garfield pouted.

"She's new to you."Victor huffed. "Dick what about you, what do you think?" He asked noticing his friend was awfully quiet.

"Hmm?" Richard questioned lifting up his head, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"What do you think?" Victor asked again, gesturing to the car.

Richard walked up to the car and kicked at the flat tire. "I think it's a hunk of junk."

"Told yeah." Garfield smirked.

"A hunk of junk with potential." He finished.

"See, Grayson gets it." Victor smiled turning to the car. "I'm gonna fix her up real good and by the end of the school year she will look like new, you'll see…"

…


	3. Chapter 2

Summer love.

Chapter two.

As the weeks went by Kory slowly started to heal from the pain Richard had caused her. She had friends to help her recover and cheerleading to take her mind off of her broken heart. And from afar Richard watched her, a sinking weight in his chest with every passing day. She was on his mind, day and night; he wanted so much to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her, and more importantly… to tell her he was sorry…

Richard leaned against a locker watching as Kory talked to her friends. She was laughing and smiling and all he could think about was how his heart longed for her... "Yo Grayson!" Victor hollered as his friends approached him, pulling him away from his thoughts. "You where thinking about her again, weren't you?" Victor noticed.

"What, no…" Richard blew off coolly.

"Come on man, she's just a girl." Garfield huffed.

"I mean yeah she's super hot, but just look at her, she just reads conventional." Roy said gesturing to her. Richard sighed, that's one of the reasons why he liked her, she was sweet, kind, innocent, like an angel… "You gotta move on, man." Roy finished.

"Yeah well maybe you wouldn't think that way if you had a girl." Richard shot back harshly.

"Oh burn!" Garfield laughed.

"Well someone is a little touchy." Roy said raising his hands. Richard huffed as the school bell rang, releasing the students for the day.

"Come on Dick; cheer up, Vic's taking us all to the pizza place in his hunk of junk car." Garfield said pointing a thumb towards the doors.

"I heard that!" Victor yelled.

"So anyway, you coming or what?" Garfield asked.

"I'll catch up." Richard answered.

…

Richard and his friends walked into the pizza parlor; their favorite restaurant and the guys immediately started roughhousing like they always did, shoving one another and what not, and normally Richard would do the same; join in on the fun, but he just wasn't feeling it after what happened this summer.

"Yo Dick, over here." Victor called, gesturing for him to come sit at the booth with them.

Richard began to walk over, is hands coolly in his pockets when he stopped, a certain redhead catching his gaze. A pain began to rise in his chest as he stared at the girl he loved sitting with one of the guys from the football team. He wasn't that surprised, now that she was a cheerleader of course she would go out with jocks. But that didn't stop a discomforting tang of jealousy rise in his throat. "Dude, you're so still hung up on her." Garfield smirked, pulling Richard from his train of thought. Richard glared and shoved him away as Kory got up to play some music.

"Be right back." Richard said quickly running off, causing Garfield to roll his eyes. Richard quickly ran up to Kory, slowing his pace as he approached her. "Hi Kory." He said nervously.

"Oh hi." She said distantly, not even looking up from the music options.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." She said coldly.

"That's, that's great." He smiled. "You know I've wanted to talk for awhile now…"

"What about?" She asked, her tone still distant.

"About the first day of school, the way I acted was… well you know that isn't me."

"No I don't know." Kory said harshly, finally looking at him.

"The guy at the beach, that was me." He said honestly, but she wasn't buying it.

"You know the nice thing about John is that he's honest." She said looking back at her date.

"Kory I never wanted to lie to you, I… I just didn't want you to think I was…"

"Some leather jacket biker Dick?" He let out a sigh. "You know maybe I would have looked passed that if you were honest with me." She said, finally some emotion in her voice. "I have to go, John is waiting for me." She said slowly walking back to her table.

Richard sighed looking at John the jock, mister biceps for brains. He suddenly smirked, "If she's into jocks, then I'll show her a jock." He said with determination.

…


	4. Chapter 3

Summer love.

Chapter three.

Richard slowly walked into the GYM, his hands in his pockets as usual and determination in his eyes. This was foreign territory for him as he walked up to the coach uneasily. "Yo Coach." He called, "I wanna be on a team." He said getting straight to the point.

"Very funny, Grayson." The coach fake laughed.

"No really, I'm trying to change." He said honestly.

The coach narrowed his eyes feeling like this was a trap of some sort. "Okay Grayson, now what are you thinking, Basketball, Football, Soccer, Wrestling?…"

Richard shrugged, "Whatever's cool."

"Hhmm…" The coach said unimpressed. "What are you good at, if anything?" He asked and Richard glared. "Can you throw a ball, Swim, jump, run?"

"I can run."

"Well there we go." The coach said patting him on the back.

…

Richard got dressed and walked out onto the track. He wasn't used to wearing shorts unless he was swimming so the breeze felt strange on his legs. "Grayson, over here!" The coach called, gesturing where he needed to be. "Okay Grayson, let's see what you can do." The coach said before blowing a whistle and setting his stopwatch. Richard ran… and ran fast before glancing up at the bleachers where he spotted Kory, who got word he was trying out and came to watch. Seeing her encouraging face as she smiled down at him gave him a boost, and he found himself running even faster, until he reached the end. "Wow, not bad, not bad at all." The coach said staring at the stopwatch. "You might have potential after all Grayson."

"Really?" Richard questioned, his breathing shallow, he honestly didn't think he was ganna make it.

"Richard that was amazing!" Kory said running up to him.

"You think so?" He said a curve lifting his lips. She smiled, a little blush flushing her cheeks. "Are you still dating John the jock strap?" He asked.

"We're just friends." She shrugged.

"Does he know that?" Richard asked but before she could answer he continued. "-I guess I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me later?" He asked shyly.

"I…" She stammered, "I would love to."

…

Holding Kory's hand Richard escorted her into the pizza parlor. He was all smiles until he saw his friends who were also at the restaurant. Slight panic overcame him, "Maybe we should go somewhere else." He said nervously.

"What, why?" She asked.

"It's too crowded," He tried to say casually as she looked around in confusion; it wasn't that bad, and that's when she noticed why he wanted to leave, over there in the corner were his friends… "Come on lets go somewhere else." He said pulling her towards the door.

"Richard." She said sweetly, stopping him.

She looked at him with her big bright green eyes, and it forced him to change his mind as he got lost in them. "Okay." He smiled before walking her to a table, far away from his friends.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked nicely, notepad in hand.

"We'll share a large chocolate shake?" Richard said grinning at Kory.

"Ohh… you must be special." The waitress winked taking their order.

"Have you never shared on your other dates?" Kory asked.

"Well… you're the first girl I ever wanted to share with." He smiled, and feeling the time was right he slowly leaned in and was about to kiss her… when his friends animatedly joined the table!

"Yo Grayson, what's this I hear you trying out for sports?" Victor questioned sitting down.

"Yeah since when are you the jock type?" Garfield asked joining them.

"Well guys, things change." He said smiling towards Kory.

"Oh would you look at that, someone's sharing." Victor noticed as the waitress brought them their shake.

"Jeez princess, you must be special." Garfield said nudging Kory.

"You ask her to the dance yet?" Roy smirked as Richard glared at him.

"Well…"He said nervously, "I was kind of planning on doing it tonight."

"You were?" Kory asked, a smile lighting up her face.

"You know if you wanted to…" Richard shrugged.

"Oh Richard I would love to go!" She said excitedly pulling him close and kissing him, causing the boys to snicker and smirk. "I'm so excited I just love to dance." Kory smiled.

"Yeah well good luck getting Grayson here on the dance floor." Roy teased pointing a thumb towards Richard.

"Clearly you've never seen Richard dance; he told me his step father made him take classes when he was 10 so he's very skilled at it." Kory told them.

"Oh Kory they don't want to hear that." Richard said waving his hands in front of her, trying to quiet her.

"Dance classes?" Roy questioned his voice cracking.

"Yeah this is the first we're hearing about this." Victor noted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh yes we did a lot of dancing on the beach…" She smiled.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises, Dick." Roy smirked as Richard harshly glared at him.

"Speaking of dancing…" Garfield said leaning close next to Kory, "Do you think you can get Raven to go with me?" He asked and Richard shoved him away.

"Come on man, you know Raven doesn't date." Victor told him

"Yeah well when she sees me in my new tux, she will be begging me to dance with her." Garfield smirked.

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it." Roy huffed.

…


	5. Chapter 4

Summer love.

Chapter four.

Dressing up wasn't really the boy's style, neither were school dances but unfortunately the prom was a chick magnet, as they would say, when the girls don't come to you, you come to them… So as the party began the boys sat on the bleachers, leaning back all casual like. The music boomed and the disco lights flickered as they watched the party get started.

Roy leaned back against the bleachers coolly snickering at the girls that passed by. He wore a black suit, yellow shirt, and red tie. "Man the girls are looking good tonight." He said glancing around.

"Everyone wants to look their best for prom." Victor told him playfully, tightening his tie. Victor wore a charcoal suit, a light blue shirt, and a bright blue tie. "Check it out the girls are here." He noticed drawing attention to the three girls who entered the room.

Karen had her curly hair pinned back and wore a long, golden yellow, sleeveless dress. Next to her was Donna who had her hair curled and wore a tight, sparkly red, spaghetti strap dress with a golden braided chain that hung loosely around her hips. And surprisingly next to her was Raven who never really came to these types of things. She wore a long dark blue dress with sheer long sleeves.

Garfield stood with excitement, wearing a dark purple tux, a black shirt, and lavender bowtie. "She came, that has to be a sign, right?"

"That she will dance with you? Fat chance." Victor chuckles.

"All I'm hearing is that I have a chance, and its fat." Garfield said confidently.

"Check it out Dicky's here." Roy pointed as Richard and Kory walked into the gym.

The pair stood in the doorway; staring at the party in front of them, Richard had on a black suit, red shirt, and black tie. And next to him, Kory had her hair curled at the ends and wore a flowy, bright purple dress.

Richard turned to his date, clearly seeing she was nervous by her shallow breathing and quivering hands as she stared ahead. "Kory, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just… it's my first school dance; I guess I'm kind of scared…" She sighed.

"There is nothing to fear Kory; you just have to remember this isn't like your old school."

"I guess…" She said still nervous.

"Hey." He said turning her towards him, staring directly into her eyes. "If you ever get scared or nervous just look into my eyes, you can do that can't you?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and smiled lifting her cheeks, and with that he put his arm securely around her waist as they walked into the room.

"Well just look at the happy couple." Karen said as her and Donna approached the pair.

"Kory you look amazing and Dick, well… you clean up nice." Donna noticed.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Roy lingered as him and Victor approached them.

Richard sighed, preparing himself for more teasing, either on his attire or the stupid dance classes again. But he was surprised as his friends completely ignored him and drew their attention straight to the girls in front of him.

"How you doin ladies?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, you girls clean up good." Roy smirked.

"You boys don't look so bad yourselves." Karen noted with a smirk as the lights above them dimmed and slow music began to play.

Richard didn't hesitate to take this opportunity to get away from his friends. He smiled slowly turning towards Kory, opening his hand for her to take. She blushed, bighting her lip as she slowly gave him her hand and let him pull her to the center of the dance floor.

Any nervousness Kory felt faded away as she looked into Richard's eyes as he held her tightly, swaying against the beat of the music. The attractive couple defiantly caught many jealous on looker's eyes as they danced…

"We're not gonna let them have all the fun, are we?" Victor asked facing Karen.

"Show me what you got, Stone." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

Being that it was just the two of them, Roy started to slowly whistle as he began to scoot closer next to Donna. She let out a sigh, turning towards him, "One dance that's it, and don't even think about getting frisky, Harper." She warned pointing a finger his way.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked raising his hands before she pulled him away by his tie.

Raven sat by herself on the bleachers reading her book. She still wasn't sure how she managed to let her friends talk her into dressing up and going to this dance. She was never one for dancing, crowds, dresses or heels, and this festivity had all that and more. But at least she still had her book, though it wasn't easy to read with the booming speakers and dancing feet that surrounded her. She sighed slamming her book shut, "So much for reading." She huffed to herself.

"Hey Rae." She heard a familiar voice say as she looked up.

"What do you want, Logan?" She asked harshly as he sat down next to her.

"I can't believe you're here." He said with a smile.

"Neither can I." She huffed.

"I mean you never show up to these kinds of things…"

"And for good reason." She said looking around at her peers.

"Well I'm glad you came." He said with a soft smile and it was then did she finally turn to him, surprise in her expression. He continued to smile at her and she tried hard to prevent her face from blushing as a slow song began to play through the speakers. Garfield looked around knowing this was his chance as he turned back to face her.

"Not a chance." She said dryly looking away, as if she read his mind.

"Oh come on, Rae." He said getting up and standing in front of her.

"I don't dance." She said crossing her arms.

"You also never come to dances… yet here you are." He said with a smirk as he held out his hand.

She wasn't sure what compelled her to give him her hand; it must have been a higher power of some sort, because it definitely wasn't her own free will. But whatever it was he didn't hesitate in taking her soft hand and pulling her up off the bleachers and escorting her to the dance floor.

Ravens mind was very conflicted; she didn't want to go to the dance, yet here she was. She didn't want to dress up, yet look at what she's wearing. She didn't want to dance, yet here she is, slow dancing with a boy she thought she despised. She didn't want to like him, yet something inside her was stirring. She didn't like this not one bit; the fluttery feeling that was forming in her stomach as she swayed with him to the soft music. Garfield was always a nuisance to her, an annoying pain, but right now he wasn't any of those things.

Karen stood by the punch bowl with Donna as they laughed and giggled to themselves. "So do you know what movie will be playing?" Donna asked. To add to the fun of Saturday night after the dance there will be a setup of a classic drive in movie.

"I'm not sure, but I heard rumors that it's _Grease_."

Donna gasped, "I love that movie." She said with excitement as Roy quickly ran up to them, "You guys have to come see this." He said edging them to come with him and the girls couldn't help but be alarmed by his shocked face. They quickly followed him to where Victor stood, hiding behind a tall balloon arch.

"Quick, come here." Victor said waving them over.

"What's going on?" Asked Karen as they approached him.

"That's what's going on." He said gesturing to the odd couple slow dancing.

Honestly Garfield had prepared himself more for her to reject him then actually dance with him. Of course he was enjoying every second he was close to her, but that didn't stop him from feeling nervous. It was always fun playing the player with his friends, but when it came to an actual interaction with a girl… well he was a fish out of water…

The slow song slowly faded away as an upbeat tune came bellowing through the speaker, causing Raven to pull away. Garfield released the light grip he had on her, trying not to show the sorrow in his face at the lack of another slow dance.

"So Raven…" He began unsurely scratching the back of his neck, "Did you hear about the drive in movie thing they have going on after the dance?"

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well I hear there playing _Grease_."

"Oh gross, a musical." She said rolling her eyes.

"Does that mean you don't want to go?" He asked disappointedly.

Normally she wouldn't hesitate to turn this down, but as she looked at him she suddenly found herself having a change of heart "Not unless you want to take me." She found herself saying.

…


	6. Chapter 5

Summer love.

Chapter five.

 _{Tell me more tell me more!...}_

The movie played on the big screen for all the vehicles to see, but not everyone was interested in watching the film as it went unnoticed to many couples in their cars that found something much better to do.

It started off with just a few pecks, light brushes against the lips, but that quickly escalated to a full on make out session in the front seat of his car.

Kory wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her, whether it was the risky dancing or maybe the spiked punch, but either way she was out of control, in the best way. She didn't mind the weight of his body on top of her, and she could hardly care that he was wrinkling up her dress, all that was on her mind was how good this felt.

It reminded her a lot about the beach and how they did a similar act in the sand, where passion filled their brains and loins, so much that they didn't even care where they found sand the next day. But this wasn't the vacant beach; this was a parking lot full of their pears. The situation they were in made it very easy to forget that, and all it took was Roy to notice the couple getting it on to interrupt the heated moment.

"Wooh, way to go Grayson, I see your making up for lost time…" He snickered before walking back to Victor and the girls.

Richard quickly got up off Kory and returned to his seat as she looked down in embarrassment. Kory began to awkwardly straighten her crinkled dress, feeling ashamed in her actions. It was one thing when it was just the two of them on the beach, but now to have someone who witnessed their actions made her feel kind of skanky.

"Don't listen to him, Kory; Roy is just being a dick." Richard tried to reassure her.

"I thought that's what they called you?" She didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but she couldn't forget some of the rumors that where spread around the school, and even though she knew Richard didn't start them, she knew he didn't stop them either.

"Kory..." He began but she cut him off.

"It's getting late, I should probably head home." She told him.

Richard sighed as he watched her stare out the window distantly, and as he started the car all he could think about was how he needed to make it up to her.

…

"Well Richard and Kory are getting down and dirty." Roy said approaching Victor and the girls.

"What is it about drive-in's that causes people to fog up windows?" Karen said shaking her head.

"You girls can help me fog up my windows any day." Roy smirked with a wink.

"You don't even have a car." Donna huffed.

"I'll borrow Vic's"

"No you will not." Victor shot back.

"I'm shocked you were even able to get this thing working long enough to get here." Karen said looking over the car.

"Don't insult her." Victor huffed, "My baby is doing just fine." He smirked starting the car, just for the engine to cough up some smoke and die.

"Yeah, sure." Karen smirked.

"I take it you guys will need a ride home." Donna assumed, and she was quite amused when the boy's were forced to nod.

"Hey wait! The movie isn't over yet." Roy complained as he watched them head to Donna's car.

"Yeah, but your ride is leaving." Donna informed him.

"Well maybe Gar can give me a ride; I know he came here in Steve's fancy car."

"If Gar was here he would have tried to meet up with us. He probably had to bring the car back early or something." Victor informed him.

"Or he's here with a girl." Roy hinted.

"Like who?" Victor questioned.

"And don't even say Raven, I don't know how he got her to dance with him but there's no way he got her to come here." Donna informed him.

"Yeah, if there's anything Raven hates more than dances it's musicals." Karen told him.

…

 _{It's Grease lightning!}_

"Really they are singing again?!" Raven groaned, she knew it was a musical and all but still…

"I can take you home if you want?" Garfield asked.

Raven couldn't help but hear the disappointment in his tone. "No, it's okay." She found herself saying. The car went awkwardly quiet as the pair found themselves staring at the ground, until Raven finally asked what had been on her mind since the dance. "Garfield, why did you ask me to dance?"

"What?" He asked, the question catching him off guard as he turned to her.

"We were at a dance full of girls, why did you ask me?"

"Because I wanted to." He admitted with a shrug.

"Was there really no one else to ask?"

"I didn't want to ask anyone else." He confessed, fiddling with his fingers. She looked away, analyzing his answer before turning back to face him as he leaned in and kissed her. It was the lightest of brushes, the smallest of pecks, but it was enough to stir the feeling that was in her stomach so when he pulled away it left her thirsty for more.

He went back to his original position, staring straight ahead, anxious for her reaction. And it wasn't until he turned back to her did she bolt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him fervently…

Who knows what it is about drive-in's that causes people, especially teenagers to get frisky in their vehicles.

…

Richard slowly pulled up to Kory's house and stopped the car. The whole ride there was awkwardly quiet as they contemplated what to say to one another, just to say nothing at all. Kory undid her seatbelt and said goodnight before opening the door when Richard stopped her.

"Kory wait!" She stopped and turned to face him as he took off his leather jacket. "I want you to have this?" He said putting the jacket over her shoulders.

"Your jacket?" She questioned in surprise.

"It's important to me, but so are you. I know I'm not good at this, but I want to be different, I want to change, I want to change for you; because…" He paused, "You make me want to be a better man."

Kory's eyes widened; she was speechless and in shock, but as he slowly smiled at her she managed to smile back, "Oh, Richard."

…


	7. Chapter 6

Summer love.

Chapter six.

Things were really starting to change between the two friend groups, instead of randomly addressing one another at school they found themselves actually hanging out together on and off school grounds. Like today they all sat together in the school cafeteria, laughing and chatting as friends do. But things were still changing, prom was over the weekend and that altered a lot of things…

Jokes and small talk were shared at the table when the group of friends went quiet as everyone turned to the doorway as Richard walked in with Kory, who had his leather jacket around her shoulders.

Richard stood, with a cool demeanor but on the inside he was nervous. He had done what no one had done before, he gave away his jacket. This was bigger than sharing a milkshake, or even going to prom, this was committing to someone. And he knew by doing this his reputation would be ruined and he would never hear the end of it from his friends. But that was okay, because Kory was worth it. He told himself as he walked her into the cafeteria and over to their friends' table.

"Da dun dada da dun dada…" Roy sang loudly as the pair sat down, "So Dick, you pick a best man yet?" Roy teased.

"Shut up, Roy." Victor elbowed him, "Besides, everyone knows I'm the best man." He said proudly pointing a thumb at himself.

Richard let out a sigh, "I'm not feeling that hungry." He announced before getting up.

"Are you okay?" Kory asked looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Just gonna go for a run." He told her before leaving the table.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're an athlete now." Victor commented in a mocking tone.

" _Run Forest run!..."_ Roy hollered as Richard left the cafeteria.

Kory sighed as she watched him leave. She knew Richard was having a hard time adjusting to all these new changes that he was doing just for her, and as she glanced at his jacket around her shoulders she felt the need to do some changes of her own. "I'll talk to you guys later." Kory said quickly getting up from the table.

"You guys are real mature." Karen huffed towards the boys.

"What did we do?" Roy shot back.

"Can't you see Richard is trying to change." Donna told them.

"It's something that wouldn't hurt you guys to try." Karen huffed.

"Oh we're just teasing." Victor defended. "Right Gar." He said turning the attention over to his friend.

"Huh what?" Garfield asked, not paying any attention.

"What is with you?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, you've been distracted all day." Roy questioned.

Garfield was distracted; he has been distracted since prom, more specifically what happened after prom. He didn't know what to think, and Raven wasn't giving him any clues. Were they a couple? Were they anything? Right now she wasn't giving him any sign that anything had happened. But she did say hi to him today, and she did let him sit next to her at lunch, but that wasn't really anything he could work with. Until now…

"I'm going to the library." Raven announced getting up from the table and before anyone could react she bent down, turned Garfield to face her and kissed him. "Call me later." She told him before leaving the table. Mouths dropped as did some silverware as everyone stared at Garfield who couldn't help but smile goofily as he watched Raven leave.

Raven knew she was setting herself up for mockery, but maybe now that she gave the boys a new target to tease they would lay off Richard for awhile. Because the only thing better than Richard getting a girlfriend was Garfield getting one.

…

"Richard." Raven called, quickly stopping him in the hall.

"What do you want, Raven?" He asked kind of harshly.

"Look, I believe you're a good guy, if anything Kory said about you was true then clearly this bad boy facade is just an act." He rolled his eyes and was about to start walking again when she stopped him. "And I know you believe that if you show your true self then you think your friends will think less of you, but if they truly are your friends then they won't care who you're with." He looked at her then as she continued, "Okay, Yeah, they will tease and joke, because that's just what they do, but then they will get board and move on to something else, like me."

"What do you mean like you?" He questioned.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." She told him, "Now can you please stop this push and pull with Kory. She's a nice girl and I would hate for you to ruin that because you're scared being with her might ruin your reputation." She told him before walking away.

Richard stood in the hallway, contemplating what Raven said before heading outside to the track and field to run. But now he wasn't going to run because he was troubled and needed to think, he was going to run to be better for Kory.

…

Kory stood in her bedroom and looked in her closet as she bit her lip in thought. She saw a lot of floral and light colors, a lot of skirts and dresses, a lot of conventional attire; nothing that went well with Richard's jacket. Kory slammed her closet door shut in frustration before grabbing her purse and calling her friends demanding they meet her at the mall.

…


	8. Chapter 7

Summer love.

Chapter seven.

With the school year coming to a close the school had their annual carnival fundraiser. It gave the students a chance at letting off some steam by throwing some pies at their teachers while enjoying cotton candy and corndogs.

Outside the carnival stood most of the gang as they huddled around Victor's shiny car. Victor smiled as he polished the car with a rag as his friends admired the shiny polished vehicle. "I gotta say Victor, it cleaned up quite nice." Donna complemented.

"I didn't doubt her for a second that she wouldn't." Victor said kissing the car.

"And it just got weird." Raven commented. Garfield laughed as he put his arm around her before offering her some nachos, which she politely declined while the others watched still in disbelief of what they were witnessing.

"Tell me again how this happened?" Roy asked dramatically gesturing to the couple before him.

"Maybe she lost a bet." Victor whispered to Roy but Raven heard it and glared at him.

"Maybe you two are jealous Garfield got a girlfriend before you did." Karen commented.

"We are not jealous." Victor responded.

Yeah, we're just too cool to be tied down to someone." Roy said coolly as he put an arm around Victor who nodded in agreement before they all turned as a familiar stranger approached them.

"Dude!" Garfield commented.

"No way." Roy said in shock.

"You gotta be kidding me." Victor spoke.

"Well look what we have here." Karen smirked.

"Lookin' good Grayson." Donna added. Richard smirked as he approached them before coolly turning around showing off his new look.

"Dude, you're hair!" Garfield commented towards the jell free locks.

"Man, is that a Letterman's jacket?" Victor said grabbing the fabric of Richard's jacket.

"What is this Halloween?" Roy teased.

"Where did you get that thing?" Garfield asked.

"I may have lead in track." He said with a confident smirk.

"I gotta say Grayson, It's not a bad look on you." Donna added.

"I can't believe it. Dick Grayson turned jock." Roy huffed.

"Well believe it guys, things change and I think this one is for the better." Richard said putting his arms around Victor and Roy. "Right Gar." He winked towards Garfield.

"Man, I'm not changing as much as you." Garfield commented.

"Yet." Raven smirked under her breath, but he heard it and quickly turned to look at her.

"I just can't believe your doing this all for some girl." Roy huffed.

"Kory isn't just some girl; she's a girl worth changing for. And if you guys truly are my friends then you will understand that." Richard told them.

"And you might be a guy worth changing for." Kory said approaching them.

Richard looked up and his mouth dropped. "Kory!?" He said in shock staring at the girl before him. Kory stood confidently in sandal wedges, short shorts, and a off the shoulder blouse with his leather jacket. Her hair was curled slightly and she had bright pink lipstick on as she sucked on a _blowpop._ "I can't believe it's you." He said in disbelief as she walked up, grabbed him by his jacket and planted a hot kiss on him.

"Believe it." She told him with a smirk.

…

"So…" Garfield began as he leaned in close to Raven, "I was thinking… and, I want you to have my jacket." He said taking off the garment.

"Isn't it kind of soon, we haven't been together that long?" She questioned holding the jacket.

"I don't think so, besides you'll look way better in it." He smirked.

"You do have a point." She noted putting on the jacket and smiling before he leaned in and kissed her.

Roy let out a long sigh as he glanced at the couple, he then looked around noticing everyone was with someone; Karen was flirting with some trumpet player and Donna was doing the same with some curly haired ginger, and of course Richard and Kory where riding off into the sunset on his motorcycle. Roy sighed again, "You know Vic, maybe it wouldn't hurt to change, and maybe settle down." He commented turning to his friend who was kissing some random blond haired girl. "Vic!"


End file.
